Trouble with men (APH Belarus)
by MidnightStar591
Summary: This was originally a roleplay with CheetoDorito on DeviantArt, and we both decided to turn it into a fanfiction. What happens when Natalya meets a certain hamburger-loving American?


This is a collaborated fanfiction with CheetoDorito on DeviantArt.

div style="text-align:center;"div style="display:inline-block;"map name="admap72850" id="admap72850"area href=" out_ ?r=0type=4" shape="rect" coords="0,0,125,125" title="" alt="" target="_blank" /map table cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" style="width:125px;border-style:none;background-color:#ffffff;"trtdimg src=" . ?id=72850type=4" style="width:125px;height:125px;border-style:none;" usemap="#admap72850" alt="" /td/trtrtd style="background-color:#ffffff;" colspan="1"centera style="font-size:10px;color:#0000ff;text-decoration:none;line-height:1.2;font-weight:bold;font-family:Tahoma, verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif;text-transform: none;letter-spacing:normal;text-shadow:none;white-space:normal;word-spacing:normal;" href=" . ?id=72850tag=852" target="_blank"Your ad here, right now: $0/a/center/td/tr/table/div/div

Natalya stormed out of the home she shared with her sister, Katyusha, and her beloved brother, Ivan. She was upset passed a limit. Why? Ivan brought his new boyfriend home for the sisters to meet, but of course, this didn't make Natalya too happy.

Now, she was just walking away from the cursed home. She didn't want to be anywhere near that new boyfriend of his. Ivan was hers! He can't get a boyfriend! That's just not right! She cursed under her breath, still very unhappy about all this, but she would admit it was a nice day out for once.

Maybe she could find something to do? She wouldn't be near the house for awhile anyway, so finding something to do would keep her mind busy from a certain person. Her violet eyes looked up at the sky; it was blue, the sun was shining, barely any clouds... It really was beautiful out today.

Without paying much attention, she bumped into someone as she was walking, causing her to lose her balance and fall back. "Hey!" she hissed, looking up at whoever this was. "Watch where you're going!"

"Whoops! Sorry dudette!"

The sandy-haired man grinned at her, offering his hand to help her up.

Natalya glared at the American, cautiously taking his hand before standing up from the ground. "Just watch it next time," she grumbled, dusting off her dress.

The man shrugged, then smiled again.

"Hey! I'm Alfred! Who are you?" he asked looking curiously at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, staying silent for a moment. "Natalya," she answered.

"Cool! Wanna hang sometime?" he said cheerfully, seeming to have forgotten about his earlier incident.

All she could do at the moment was blink. He wanted to "hang" with a girl he just met... What a creep... "...I'll think about it."

"Awww...come on!" Alfred whined. "Pleeeeaaase?" he gave her his biggest puppy-dog eyes

She gave him back a "WTF" look, then rolled her eyes. "Whatever, fine," she said, trying to ignore the fact that his eyes big like that were actually kind of cute.

"YES!" he said, jumping up suddenly. He swung around to two guys, one with spiky hair, the other an albino that was approaching him. "I told you guys I could score a date!"

"What the hell?!" Oh god, did this outrage her. She sent him her iciest glare, then used all her might (which was a lot) to knee him in his manhood, not caring that his little friends were there.

"Owwww!" Alfred cried out, falling on the ground. "What was that for, dudette?"

"Kesesesese~! You just got kicked in the crotch...BY A GIRL!" The albino said, laughing at his friend. "Hey!" Alfred glared up at the albino. "Not funny, dude!"

"Actually, it's **very** funny." Natalya leaned down so she could glare at him better. "Do **not** do that ever again, or I promise you won't have anything down there to kick," she warned, a very familiar aura starting to form around her.

Alfred gulped, looking up at Natalya. "Y-yes..."

"Good." The aura suddenly disappeared instantly as Natalya gave him a nod and stood straight again. She moved passed the small group, grumbling a, "Now leave me alone," asshe started to walk off again.

The trio silently watched her go "...you owe me ten bucks." The spiky-haired Danish said, looking down at Alfred. "Aw, come on Matthias!" Alfred whined, but he pulled a ten-dollar note out of his pocket and handed it to the man.

"Thanks." Grinned Matthias.

Nobody would **ever **get a date off of her, especially like that. Only Brother could. Only him. Natalya just huffed and cursed under her breath as she walked farther and farther away. She still wasn't going home, so she would just have to find something else to do.

Nickolai was taking a walk in the woods. He was trying to walk off his anger. His sister, Anya had brought a boyfriend home. A boyfriend! After all he had done for her! He hissed, his anger swelling up again.

He walked towards his hide-away cabin in the woods. He had found it a few years back and ever since, he made it his hide out.

He looked up, only to find someone else was already there, a girl wearing what looked like a maids dress. He growled. This was HIS cabin. He stormed up to her. "What do you think you're doing?! This is MY cabin!"

Natalya was lost now. She was thinking of different ways to kill those guys that she ended up in these woods. How did she even end up here? Oh well, it was away from home and all men at least. But she seemed to have ended up in a little cabin.

Curiously, she started looking around, but quickly turned around when she heard a booming voice and a man storm up to her. Another. Fucking. Man. "Who the hell made you king?!" she questioned in annoyance, fed up with men at this point.

"I found this place, and this is MY property! What are you doing here?!" He growled, rudely shoving his face up to hers.

She narrowed her icy eyes at this stranger, her expression not changing. "I'll say this once, and only one fucking time; I've already had a crappy day, don't you dare make it any worse," she warned, shoving him back so she had some space.

"Well, so have I! And you being on MY property ain't helping it!" He growled back, an angered expression on his face.

Natalya was about to shoot something back, but something hit her. This guy seemed familiar from somewhere. Maybe she met him before? "Well," she started, pushing the thought aside, "I wanted to be alone, and that's what I plan on doing." She crossed her arms, showing she wasn't leaving.

Nickolai gave a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. God, this girl is annoying. "Fine, you can stay here tonight, but only ONE night!" He said, giving in. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. He looked over to Natalya. "Well? Aren't you gong to come in?!"

Natalya huffed, noticing this guy got annoyed REALLY easily. She nodded and made her way inside. This really was a cute little cabin, nice for hiding out. Maybe she could use it when he wasn't here... "One night works," she said, seating herself in a chair, as if this place were her own.

Nickolai closed and locked the door, then, turned to the girl. He pointed up the stairs. "...The spare bedroom is on the LEFT side and mine is on the RIGHT. Do NOT trespass into my room, got it?!" He said heatedly.

Natalya rolled her eyes, arms crossed. "I won't if you don't trespass to my room," she shot back, not in the mood for a pain in the ass. "Trespass my room and I promise you will die," she hissed, giving him an icy glare.

Nickolai narrowed his eyes, giving her an equally cold glare. "Deal."

Natalya nodded, glad they understood one another. "Good." But seriously, he seemed so familiar from somewhere!

Nickolai turned and stomped up the stairs, his steps becoming softer and slower as his anger soon wore out. He walked up the last few steps slowly, thinking..."Where have I seen that girl before?" He wondered, his eyes turning back to look back down stairs. "She seems so familiar..."


End file.
